Love is the Biggest Killer of All
by Panda Master X
Summary: Well, this is a continuation of Baka moyashi's story, and I hope ou all will like it! If you wanna read it then read it, but beware! I am going to add the smexyness that was meant to happen! Bwuahahahahhahahah!
1. Game Over

**Ok, so Bunch of Moyashi has let me continue her story, so here it is! Hmmm...maybe I should post up the previous chapters, oh well. I'll do that later... Have fun!**

* * *

Revelation

The games ended faster than any of us would've liked. Lavi was down to his boxers and a tank top, while I was nearly naked-thank heavens not fully since Allen was burnin a hole right through my clothes already. Leenalee and Komi forfeited as soon as the first round ended though, simply because Komui wouldn't allow 'his precious Leenalee to let some dirty boys see her undergarments' and he wouldn't play if she didn't.

Allen sat crisscross on the floor with a smug look on his face."Are you guys sure you want to continue this? I'm practically dominating all of you!"

"Shut up, Baka Moyashi! Sheesh, you don't have to be so evil! This is just a game-stop giving me those lecherous glares!" I was ready to punch someone (mostly the Baka usagi because he keeps snickering on the side lines) but I refrained from doing it, because Jerry and Reever looked like they were about to cry from losing all their clothes to Allen. They were sitting in a corner across the cafeteria behind a wall of trash cans mainly to hide themselves.

"The name's Allen, bakanda. I can't believe you still can't get that through your tiny little brain!"

"You know what?" I started, getting frustrated as we all put down our hands and Allen came out victorious once more, " This is some real Bull-fucking-shit! I'm going to go back to my room." I turned to leave and saw Leenalee casually holding Tim's ears before letting the finder lead Tim to his room for some sleep, but I just shrugged. The kid's bound to hear this shit someday, somehow. Might as well let 'em have it now. I stalked out of the cafeteria mumbling about being cold as I left Allen and Lavi alone. Everyone already left for bed-or maybe just to save what little innocent thoughts they had about us-and I wasn't going to put up with this crap anymore.

(POV change-Allen) 

I snickered as Kanda walked away from our game. "Huh, I guess bakanda couldn't handle the heat, eh, Lavi?"

"Pshh, Kanda can handle enough. He's gotten this far, ne?" Lavi attempted to cover the smile that was slowly creeping on his facial features. "C'mon Allen, lemme win just once, ne?" Lavi put down his cards, three of a kind and a pair. Well, since I'm being generous today...

...royal straight flush.

"Too bad Lavi. You already know that I'm not very generous when it comes to poker! Plus, when have I very gone easy on anyone especially when it comes to STRIP poker?!" Lavi reluctantly took off his tank top.

"Ne, Allen..."

"Yes, Lavi?"

"Did you notice that Kanda didn't take off his last article of clothing before he left...?"

Where was that stupid usagi getting t- oh wait...heh. My, my. I think that this is the perfect opportunity.

"Lavi, I think we should stop here, maybe we'll continue some other day? I have some business to attend to."

"Mah~ well, I don't know whether or not I'll take up you offer, Moyashi, but what business do you have at 1 in the morning?" Lavi looked at me quizzically with his one shining emerald eye while he slowly got up.

I rolled up my winnings and slowly opened the doors leading to the halls. "Ah Lavi, you're so smart yet so dense my friend." I gave him a wink before smiling and walking off. In the corner of my eyes, I thought I saw him shiver.

"This is going to be a long night..."

* * *

**Mahh~ this isn't the longest chapter ever, but I'll be bringing in more soon(I think?) anyways, look forward to the next part! I personally have no idea where this'll be going, so review please! If you want, please give me some ideas on what to do next: lemony or no?**


	2. Run!

Run!

"Stupid moyashi." I walked into my room and sneezed. My eyes drooped a little bit and my feet were starting to get heavy. Sweet blissful sleep embraced me as I flopped onto my cold bed.

My arms felt numb, and there was something heavy on top of my torso. When I opened my eyes, there was a small sillohet smirking down on me, but that just pissed me off. I move to jump off, but...

"Nah~uh, Kanda kun~. You aren't goin anywhere tonight. Well, at least, not until we're done!"

"Wha-Moyashi!? What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"What are you talking about Kanda? I'm just continuing what Lavi kept interrupting us from doing."

A thick shade of pink dusted over my features as he slowly grinded on top of my hips to show me what he was talking about. Damn. I'm going to kill this little bastard! I tried to grab his arms, but I realized that he used some type of leathery material,which seemed hard to break out of, to tie my arms behind my back. No wonder they were numb.

"Ugh...hn!"

"..."

"Kanda...heh. I know you're feeling it, because I can still see your blush through the dark."

"Stupid Moyashi, hurry up and take this off of me!"

(POV change-3rd person)

Allen's smirk never faltered as he started tugging at the buttons on Kanda's coat, slipping them out of place one by one. "Sure Kanda, I'll gladly take this off of you!"

Kanda's face was a mixture of horror and ecstasy as Allen ignored any further protests. After moments of agonizingly silent and intimidating stripping, Allen finally removed all the clothing from Kanda's pale upper body.

Run. That's all Kanda could think of as he slowly succumbed to Allen's ministrations.

Run! The cloth binding Kanda's arms slipped as he squirmed, struggling to not fall for the alluring looks Allen was giving him.

Kanda's thoughts came crashing down on him as he began to surrender, to relax. Allen - even if not the true killer of his family...he was one of them. Allen could have stopped them, but he let them destroy his father, brothers- his life, but...it's not like he was truly responsible. Right?

RUN! The cloth slipped an his arms were let free. He needed to think, and if he wanted to think seriously about this, he would have to get away from Allen.

Kanda used as much strength as he needed to push the smaller man off of him without causing any injuries. The only thought he had left at that point was to run, Run, RUN! He jumped off of the bed and ran through his doors, not glancing back to see if the Allen was okay. All he wanted to do right then was to be alone so he could decide what he really wanted.

As Kanda ran through the doors, silence rang inside the room. A single tear fell as Allen sat on the bed, curling up so as not to cry anymore. "It hurts Kanda. It really does..."

Omake!

Kanda used as much strength as he needed to push the smaller man off of him without causing any injuries. The only thought he had left at that point was to run, Run, RUN! He jumped off of the bed and tripped on the blanket.

"Kanda," Allen stared at him with a blank look. "You totally ruined the mood ya know?"

"...er..."

* * *

**Ugh! This so did not come out like I wanted it to! Yes yes, you guys are probably so mad at me right now because I didn't give you the lemon you requested, but it'll come soon! I just thought that I don't want them to get together so soon, and also that I should let this story have so much more plot bunnies running free! Please review what you thought about this chappie(yeah yeah, you can yell at me all you want) and gimme some awe inspiring ideas! Jk jk, I already got some, but ideas are welcome! Panda master out yo! (P.s.σ(^_^;) This chappie was a little cruddy, because I write it while waiting for my mom to come out of the stupid bank.)**


End file.
